Butler vs Bieber
by bieberfeverxoxo
Summary: Christine is in love with ryan butler. Then she meets Justin bieber, she promised ryan she wouldnt fall for Justin, but what can she do after she kisses Justin? Does she have feelings for Justin and Ryan? Who will she choose? I dont own ryan and Justin.
1. Chapter 1

AN: _heyy, peopleee! this is a story i made about one of my bestest friends ever!! Christine!! i luv u gurrlyyy!!! (: she is gonna write a story about me! yes, im in this story, Christine mentions me as her bff, Suhyr. Christineeeee, hunn, i cant wait to read the one ur gonna write about me (: enjoy xoxoxo_

Its been exactly 2 months; 1 week; and 4 days, and I was in love, at least that's what I thought. Ryan Butler, I loved him and he loved me. More like, obsessed over me, im not saying i dont like that, i do. He asked me out 5 times before I finally said yes (and im glad I did) I have that effect on guys, well, that's what they all say. Ryan, what do i love about that guy? Hmmm, first of all, his eyes; his smile; and his laugh. But, those perverted comments led me to think that maybe he wasnt the one for me. I tried my best to ignore them, even if it was akward and inappropriate. I shook my head trying to forget about this, i already told ryan i was in love with him, and he told me that he was in love with me. There is no going back now, right? I think so. Ughh, i hate it when my conscience starts talking to me like this. So, I began searching for a great outfit to wear to ryan's party. I grabbed my abercrombie and fitch denim mini skirt and amd black american eagle cardigan and under it: a pink cami. I slipped on my blank slouchy boots. And touched up my long wavy brown hair to perfection. My make-up was very light but still looked very nice on my tan skin. Oh, yeah, i forgot to mention a little bit about myself, My name is christine, im 13 in the 8th grade. Im a cheerleader, but sometimes the other cheerleards can be very annoying. I thought of myself as the only nice one on the team, and my best friend Suhyr. She was actually the only reason why i was doing this, it made her happy. And if she was happy, then i was happy. So, yeah, thats basically it. And now, im on my way to the best guy ever's house. Ryan was the most popular guy in the school, a football player, and got invited to every party, and if he got invited to every party, then i did too. Not to mention, he had the biggest parties at school. They were always fun and included games like 7 minutes in heaven, spin the bottle, etc. My older sister dropped me off, i was just glad she said bye to me, she was way to busy talking to her boyfriend, Eric, on the phone, I didnt mind, i said thanks. I walked with confidence, occasionally i would stop in front of a large group of people and say hi and give out a couple hugs. I saw ryan in the kitchen with his friends, Justin, Caitlin, and Christian. Justin was cute, he had shaggy hair and a skater boy style, Caitlin was a pretty looking girl who was obviously very girly, and Christian was babydoll cute. I walked up to ryan and lip-kissed him. When i pulled back,

"I like the way i get to kiss you before i even get to say hi. Thats pretty hot of you." he said. I giggled.

"thanks. And hi, ryan" i smiled into his eyes.

"hi, christine" he smiled back.

"Hey, christine" said Justin. He smiled, and slipped his hands in his pockets shyly.

"H-Hey, Its Justin, right? Or is it James?" i asked, i wasnt sure what his name was.

"Its Justin" he smiled, again.

"i knew it" i smiled back. WHOA! WAIT! HOLD UP! DID WE JUST HAV A MOMENT!?!?!?! I SURE HOPE NOT! I LOVED RYAN, NOT JUSTIN, RIGHT!?!?!?!? I THINK SO.

"umm, c'mon christine" ryan took my arm, also noticing that ever since i got here Justin couldnt keep his eyes off of me. "you wanna go get something to drink?"

"nah, im really not that thirsty" i said, still looking at Justin, who was still looking at me.

"but, we can go to the garage, alone? We can talk and stuff?" he asked, more like begged.

"oh, ok" i finally caught the fact that he was beginning to get jealous. It was sweet of him.

"well, i guess ill talk to you later?" asked Justin smiling.

"uh, sure" i smiled back. Ryan pulled me into the garage.

"what was that all about?" he asked giving me a soda.

"what?" i asked.

"you and Justin?"

"you honestly think that i like Justin? I dont even know him."

"yeah, promise you wont fall for him?" he asked

"baby, i wont fall for Justin, i promise" i said, kissing him, which then turned into making out. If it wasnt for a random person opening the door to the garage it would have lasted longer. When the person left back to the party, me and ryan burst out laughing, then continued our kissing, after a few more minutes that soda did its work and i had to use the restroom really badly.

"i gotta go to the restroom, ill be right back" i smiled getting up.

"ok, babe" he smiled back. I walked up to the only restroom i knew in this house. Unfortunately, somebody was using it. I couldnt take it much longer, i was about to pee in my pants. I was about to run downstairs and ask ryan if there was another restroom i could use.

"whoa" i fell on the ground. I accidentally bumped into somebody, but i didnt quite see who it was, all i knew was it was a boy. I looked up and saw Justin, smiling at me. "sorry, James." i knew his name was Justin, i just wanted to mess with him.

"its Justin" he said, rubbing his, probably throbbing, head.

"oh, yeah, sorry" i smiled at him. "umm, do you know if there is any other restroom besides that one?" i asked, pointing at the restroom in the hallway.

"yeah, there is one in the basement. Would you like me to escort you there?" he asked, a lil anxious.

"that would be very nice of you, thanks Justin"

"anytime love" he smiled back. Ok, so, Justin was cute, sweet, and he gave me butterflies in my stomach. That never happened with ryan. Was i beginning to like Justin? He led me to the restroom in the basement.

"and here we go" he smiled opening the door of the restroom for me.

"thank you Justin" i smiled back

" your very welcome. Im gonna stay here and wait for you to be done, that way you wont be scared."

"uhhh, i wouldnt be scared but thanks" i giggled.

'ur welcome, again" he smiled his lovely smile. I "did my business" in the restroom, checked myself in the mirror one more time, and opened the door back to Ryan's drafty basement. Justin was sitting on the couch, waiting for me, Just like he said he would.

"you waited for me" i smiled into his eyes. Not realizing that we were standing wayyyyy to close to each other.

"didnt i say i would?"

"i didnt know you would keep your promise"

"i would never break a promise, christine" he came closer to me. The way he said my name, it made a little bolt of shock zap through my whole body. It made me want him to say it some more. "you know, you have the most prettiest eyes ive ever seen in my life" he said, running his hands through my hair.

"you have pretty eyes too" i blushed. Our faces were practically a centimeter apart, getting ready for our lips to touch. Then, he kissed me. Everything in this world erased from my brain, all i cared about was what was happening right now. It was amazing. I didnt want it to end. The way our tounges worked in perfection. The way his hand was on my cheek and my arms were wrapped around him. I loved every moment. Whoa, what was i doing!?!?! Im kissing Justin? Ryan's best friend. Oh my gosh, im cheating on Ryan! I pulled back from Justin.

"hey, what's wrong?" he asked when he noticed that i had a worried look on my face.

"Justin, im sorry, i have to go" i said, then stormed off. I didnt want to see Ryan. I just ran out his house, Justin called my name trying to get me to come back, but i didnt want to. Well, i did but i couldnt. I couldnt cheat on Ryan. Afterall, i did make a promise not to fall for Justin. But, apparently, i broke that promise.

AN: _did u guys like it!?!?!!?!??!? plz plz plzzzz comment and i will comment on a story that u wrote, always ur: bieberfeverxoxoxoxo (:_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: _hey guys, well im in a buncha drama at skool cuz one girl is acting like a bitch and stealin friends and I thought sum of them were actually my friends but they are 2-faced. And im just sayin, if ur gonna be 2-faced, sweetie atleast make one of them pretty (: yeahhh, I can be harsh sumtimes, but thats why people love me ;D ahaha, jk. Ily christine and madina, u guys are my real true bestiessss :D ily, enjoy this chap xoxoxo _

I never thought i would EVER cheat on Ryan, he was the love of my life. But, Justin, he made me feel special, even though i didnt know him that well, he gave me that special feeling that Ryan and any of my other ex-boyfriends ever did. I had a date with Ryan tonight. He was taking me to go see a movie. I really did want to go with him but for some odd reason, something was holding back. Telling me not to go. Something named Justin. uh-oh, new text. He has been texting me all morning asking me why i ran off at Ryan's party. I finally decided to text him back and explain.

**Christine: i ran off the other day cuz i made a promise that i would never fall for you**

**Justin: oh, u must really love ryan :/**

**Christine: i do. He is the sweetest guy ever, and he might be the one.**

**Justin: oh :/**

**Christine: wut?**

**Justin: wut do u mean "wut"?**

**Christine: i mean, why did u sat "oh" like that with that emotion smiley thing.**

**Justin: u really want to kno the truth, christine?**

**Christine: yeah**

**Justin: i really like u, more than any girl that i ever liked, u have sumthing specail, when we kissed i thought it was a sign that u liked me back.**

**Christine: Justin, ive kissed many boys in my life, some i actually like and some i dont. For some reason, im attracted to u.**

**Justin: you are!? really!?**

**Christine: yeah, really. but i cant like u justin**

**Justin: y not?**

**Christine: ryan, obviously. Im going out with him, remember??**

**Justin: then dump him, for me**

**Christine: justin! i cant do that! i luv ryan!**

**Justin: well, its either me or him, take your pick**

**Christine: i cant decide, its difficult. I like u guys both, but me and ryan hav so much history together, and it would be awful if i just threw it all away.**

**Justin: u shud pick me**

**Christine: i want to, but i cant. Justin, ur sweet and cute but when it comes to ryan i cant choose. btw: thats a gud line for a song ;D**

**Justin: yeah, well i guess i shud start leaving u alone from now on**

**Christine: u dont hav to. If something goes on between me and ryan, then i would love to go out with u. ;)**

**Justin: thanks, but i dont want to be a girls second pick. ill ttyl bye**

**Christine: k, cya :/**

AN:_ sorry, guysss that was a very short chapter but i gotta finish up the sequel to summer romance ! :D as u can tell, christine likes 2 guys, one she is going out with and the other who she fell for. who will she choose?? bahaha, thanks for reading, please comment and plz plz plz subscribeee (: xoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: _ok, so did u guys see the behind the scenes for baby? its really gud, and i cant wait for it to cum out but honestly i think that girl is too full of her self, she is very pretty, she kinda looks like selena gomez, but she is too cocky and when she asked justin why he was chasing her? she was just literally asking for him to say it! it makes me sick ahaha, anywayssss here we go, chapter 3:_

**HELP HAITI!!!!! THEY NEED US RITE NOW! LITTLE KIDS ARE DIEING, PLZ PLZ PLZZZZZ ATLEAST PRAY TO GOD THAT THEY GET HELP!!!!!!!!**

I didnt know who to choose, they were both very great. I was in love with Ryan since the day he asked me out, for the 5th time, but Justin had was so irristable, he was cute, sweet, and he understood me. My phone vibrated, i lifted the screen to my face, new text from suhyr:

**Suhyr: heyyy(: u wanna go to the mall today? im like really bored. **

**Christine: yeah, sure im up for anything as long as im not bored lol :)**

**Suhyr: haha, k, cya later (:**

**Christine: k, byeeeeeeee**

I slipped on my a brown mini skirt and a pink cami and over it i wore a a gray cardigan. I put on my black slouchy boots, grabbed $75 i got for my birthday, my cell phone, and was on my way.

Me and suhyr hit every store, but i still didnt have that clothes rush feeling that i always got when we went shopping. Maybe it was because my stomach was empty? It was beginning to grumble

"hey, do you hear something?" asked suhyr

"it might be my stomach grumbling, im starving!" i laughed back.

"why didnt you tell me before!?" she laughed, "c'mon" lets go eat"

We walked to the food court and i walked up to panda express and ordered something.

"Christine!" suhyr said, a frown on her face.

"whats up?" i asked

"look over there" she motioned to a table not that far away from us. WTF!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!!! ryan, making out with the head cheerleader, kayla? This had to be a nightmare, i pinched my arm a lil. Nope, it was true. The room was spinning and tears were already running down my face. Ryan caught my eye and innocently tried to cover up kayla. But it was too late, i witnesses everything. I was done with ryan. The guy i thought i loved. I ran out the front door of the mall, with suhyr by my side. I didnt know that love could hurt so much when you witnessed the end of it.

I spent all day crying and crying, nothing could make this better, but wait? there was one thing i could use right now. Justin. I quickly grabbed my phone off my desk and texted him

**Christine: hey, justin, can u come over? **

**Justin: yea! wuts up?**

**Christine: im really depressed rite now :( i just caught ryan kissing another girl. the girl i hate, kayla**

**Justin: well, i hav a sholder for u to cry on, ill be there in 5 mintues**

**Christine: thanks justin, ur a really gud friend :)**

**Justin: anytime love, anything for u ;)**

It took Justin longer than 5 minutes to get here, but i wasnt counting on him getting here in exactly 5 minutes. I heard a small knock at my bedroom balcony. I opened the window and Justin was climbing up my balcony with his guitar and roses. I laughed, and helped him get up.

"why didnt you just go the other way? Like a civilized human being?" i laughed.

" i thought it would be more romantic." he smiled, winking. "um, here" he handed me the roses.

"thanks, justin." i smiled, "im gonna go downstairs and get a vase to put these in. Go ahead and get comfortable, cause im going to be crying alot" i sniffled.

"ok then" he jumped on my bed and lied down with his hands crossed behind his head, motioning me to come and lie down next to him.

"not that comfortable" i laughed, throwing my pillow at him, running out of my room before he could hit me back.

"ima get you back!" he laughed.

"dont count on it" i yelled over my shoulder. I grabbed a vase from the kitchen, put some water in it, then i put the flowers. I noticed, there was a tiny piece of paper in the flowers. It read:

**Christine, i might not have none you that long, but no matter what, i will always be there for you! :)**

It was the sweetest thing a guy has ever told me. I ran up stairs, the flowers in one hand the note in the another. I opened my door, hoping that Justin didnt plan a surprise attack to get back at the whole pillow thing. He didnt. He was sitting on my bed, with his acoustic guitar in his arms, looking like he was about to play a song. In his hands, was a piece of paper with words on it, that i couldnt quite make out.

"thanks for the flowers, again" i smiled, placing the vase on my desk where i usually did my homework.

"your welcome" he smiled back, "come sit, i need to tell you something" he motioned me to sit next to him on my bed. I sat, even if it seemed a little bit akward.

"thanks for this" i showed him the note that he put in the flowers.

" thanks for a piece of paper?" he smirked.

"no," i laughed, "for being there for me"

"anytime love" he smiled sweetly. And just for saying that, i kissed him on the cheek.

"a guitar?" i asked pointing at the guitar.

"oh yeah, thats what i needed to tell you." he grinned.

"what?"

"the first time i saw you, i loved you. It was love at first sight. But i knew you were going out with ryan. so, i was secretly writing you a song"

"Justin, your so sweet. i wanna hear it" i smiled.

"I thought you would" he laughed. And began.

_Woah oh yeah  
(Woah oh yeah)  
Eh Eh  
Woah oh oh yeah  
You're the finest girl I've ever seen  
And I wanted you to know this  
That every guy you meet winds up catching feelings for ya  
You can have any of 'em  
You can take your pick  
But you need to check with me  
Girl I promise I'm legit, yeah  
Yes we'll be going to the movies  
In the theater holding hands  
I'll walk you home from school  
I'll walk you to your classes  
Playing my 360 yes you'll be my best friend  
But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love You should be pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'm everything you need girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
And I should be your one and only man  
You should pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
Think of how good it could be girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan(dig that)  
And I should be your one and only man  
You should pick me_

Yeah, you should pick me girl

You're my favorite part of the day  
And every morning I look forward to me seeing your face  
I just need to see it some more  
Baby I'm the kind of guy who can appreciate a girl as  
amazing as you So you gotta be my baby yeah  
Cause' we'll already be chillin' at the beach  
I'll take you on a cruise we'll sit while we be eating  
You can anything you want girl I'll be your best friend  
But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love

You should be pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'm everything you need girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
And I should be your one and only man  
You should pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
Think of how good it could be girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
And I should be your one and only man  
You should pick me

You should pick the guy that makes you happy  
He could fly you somethin'  
Pick the one that's got swagger  
Pick the one that makes you laugh  
The one that always got your back  
Who would rather die  
Than make you sad That's why you should pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'm everything you need girl  
So tell me can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
And I should be your one and only man

You should pick me  
So tell me can you dig it  
Think of how it could be girl  
So tell can you dig it  
I'll always be your number one number one fan (dig that)  
And i should be your one and only man  
You should pick me

You should pick me  
(the real crystal truth)

Woah oh yeah  
(Woah oh oh yeah)  
Eh Eh  
Woah oh oh yeah

He looked up from his guitar and looked me in the eyes, i looked back at him. He leaned in closer. I leaned in as well. Our lips touched. And this time, i didnt pull back. I broke that promise, and im sure Ryan wouldnt care. I fell in love with justin bieber! ryan was out of my heart with just one kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: _ello again ! haha sumtimes i enjoy using my british voice, my dad naturally has one cuz he is 4rm canada, he grew up there and i go there every summer. Speaking of naturally, i luv that song, im listening to it rite now. I just love love love selena gomezzzz, she is my role model (: anyways, christine said she was gonna update more of because you are a dream, and i cant wait ! yes, that story is about me and justin, and this one is about her and justin. so, yeah.... proceed with reading (: xoxoxo __oh, yeah, i forgot to mention i will be writing a new story about one of my bffs madina,its gonna be called: why dont you just tell me? and its NOT GOING TO HAV JUSTIN BIEBER IN IT :/ sorry, its about her and her REAL LIFE crush, but still, that guy is a hottieeee, christine dontcha agree??? awww is hottt (aww is his nick name) HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER, its a really interesting thing they have going on cuz this guy *coughcough* anthony *coughcough* aka her crush likes her but he wont admitt it, its very dramatic, trust me, ull like it (; so yeah, be sure to look out for that. NOW u can read the story, enjoy (:_

Everything was turning out the way its suppose to be, Justin and I were working out perfectly. He was sweet, cute, and he understood me. Ryan on the other hand, yes, he was cute and sweet, but he didnt understand me, Justin did. When i see Justin, i have butterflies in my stomach, and when he says my name, him just saying it, is so irresistible. Could this be love? could i be moving to quickly? maybe i should just slow down, and take some time to get to know justin better. Yeah, i think that will work out, i guess? *beep beep* new text. Really, justin? He texts me in the morning! haha, how cute of him? I opened the text.

**Justin: gud morning, gorgeous.**

**Christine: gud morning, Justin (: wuts up?**

**Justin: nuthin, y?**

**Christine: u texted me in the morning, thats why**

**Justin: i just missed u :)**

**Christine: i missed u too ! (:**

**Justin: and, i wanted to take you some where today, u wanna go to the mall?**

**Christine: yeah, that wld be cool. My house is really close to the mall, we could walk there?**

**Justin: sure, ill be at ur house in a few.**

**Christine: k, see ya**

**Justin: later shawty. **

I didntreply to that, i just smiled at the message, and shook my head, *this guy was making me fall for him*. I grabbed my towel and ran off to my restroom. I took a shower and quickly towel dried my hair. To give it the wavy effect, i put some mousse in it, and put it in a loose bun. I opened my closet and scanned through my outfits. I settled for a white tank that was flowey and had a few flower imprints on it, dark skinnies and white flats. I put a few coats of mascara, and coated my lips with lip gloss. I untied my bun, and gave my hair one, final shake, and it was pretty and wavy, just like i predicted. I spritzed myself with vanilla sugar body spray that suhyr got me. I opened my jewelry box, i put on a white bracelet. and a gold necklace. I gave myself one last look in the mirror, then Justin rang the doorbell. I ran downstairs happily, my parents werent at home, it was just me and, my sister, and her boyfriend. I was going to inform her that i was going to the mall with justin, when i saw that she was sitting on the couch making out with her boyfriend.

"umm, s-sorry to interrupt, but im going to the mall with Justin, k?" i asked. They both looked up at me, their faces were red.

"sure," she replied, then they quickly got back to their kissing, i turned away in disgust, and closed the door behind me. I opened the front door, but nobody was there. I walked outside, and looked around. Then, unanticipatedly, somebody grabbed me from behind and picked me up. I heard a familiar giggle and smell. It was Justin.

"Justin!?" i asked, laughing.

"ahhh, noo! im a monster!" he laughed, trying to make a funny voice.

"Justin! i know its you!" i yelled, still laughing

"ok, its me!" he still didnt let me go.

"You had your fun Justin, you can put me down now."

"nah, im good." he replied, walking, me still in his arms.

"Justin!" i tried to get away from his grip, but he was too strong for me. "put me down!"

"or what? are you gonna cry if i dont?" he asked.

"m-maybe" i sniffled, trying my best to fake cry.

"fine!" he smiled, putting me down, "i would rather die then see you cry"

Wow, that was really sweet of him to say. I wanted to kiss him, but instead i said, "now thats more like it" i kissed him on the cheek as quick as possible.

"a kiss on the cheek?" he asked, "you know you wanted to do more!" he laughed.

He was right, i did but i couldnt tell him, i couldnt fall too quick. "haha, you wish!" i laughed back.

"yeah, i do wish" he smiled, the wind was blowing in his hair, which made him look like a supermodel.

"well, im not gonna" i smiled back. I ran off, giggling.

"then i am!" he ran after me, picking me up again. Trying to kiss me.

"Didnt we already establish the fact that i dont like being lifted?"

"Sorry, force of habit" he tookoff his cap and shook his hair. The wind blowed again, and it made me shivver. Justin looked at me.

"i like your hat." i smiled.

"thanks, i like you" he smiled, taking it back from me.

I giggled, "i like you too."

"here, you look kinda cold" he handed me his hoddie.

"thanks." i smiled.

"After you, gorgeous" he opened the door of the mall for me. Other people staring at us, when i walked in i could feel the warmth of the mall, so i took off his hoddie and handed it to him.

"nah, you can keep it." he smiled. I brought the hoodie to my nose, sniffing it. He smiled, pulling me into a hug, he left his arm around my waist as we walked around. Ok, so i was technically falling for justin, maybe quick, but he was falling too.

AN: _awww, sweet justin ! christine, u really need to update quicker, pleaseeeee (: im like, begging u!!! k, so, the next chapter is gonna be what happens in the mall. Its gonna be really dramatic!!!! haha, so, plz continue reading, subscribe, and review (: xoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: _oh my goddddd, yesterday was amazing! Christineee- I love being lifted in that dance thing, its so cool!!!!!!!!!! and that whole helicopter idea is genuis! Ur amazing!!!!and I wanna try that thing u showed me where I stand on u guys hands, and then lock my knees, it seems so cool. Anyways, next chapter.... subscribe, review, anddddd enjoy (: xoxoxo_

**RYANS P.O.V **

How could i do such a thing? I thought me and christine would be together forvever, i thought nothing would change, i thought i loved her. But, i kissed Kayla and i liked it, (_hah, i hate that song!!!) _Hopefully, christine would forgive me, and we could all get back to the way we were. I was walking around the mall to try to get this bad memory out of my head, to try to cool down. Unfortunately, what i was looking at right now, was not cooling me down what so ever! Christine and Justin? holding hands? since when did he like her? or she like him?? and why did he keep kissing her cheek with every step they took? did christine not feel sad about what happen?? but the real question here is: how do i win her back?

**CHRISTINES P.O.V**

"haha, justin stop lifting me!" i giggled, he lifted me about 4 times after i told him i dont wanna be lifted. But, for some odd reason, every time he put me down i wanted him to pick me back up.

"sorry, gorgeous, i cant help my instincts.

"well, then, control them." i laughed he was coming in for a kiss but i retreated, "hey look!" i pointed at a photo booth, and pulled him inside. Our pictures came out pretty good, there was: one of him and me making weird faces; another one where i was laughing while he lifted me; and the last one, was him kissing me on the cheek. I will keep these pictures forever.

"hey, you wanna go get something to eat?" justin asked.

"sure" he put his arm around my waist as we walked to the food court.

**RYANS P.O.V (again)**

I thought maybe if i followed Justin and Christine, i could see what they were up to. I was a few feet behind them, i pulled my hood up and acted mysterious.

Suddenly, a white piece of paper fell out of Justin's back pocket. I waited for Justin to continue walking, then i picked it up and read.

It was a song, for christine, pick me?

I sang the song to myself. I instantly came up with the perfect idea to win her back! I quickly walked to the guitar store and told the manager my plan. He agreed. I gave him all the money in my pocket. And i began texting christine, but not on my phone.

**CHRISITNES P.O.V (sorry, i keep changing it, haha)**

Me and Justin sat at a table, eating pizza. My phone vibrated, new text. But i didnt know who this person was. It was just a random number, ive never seen before.

**404-123-1342** (_no, thats not a real number, i just made it up)**: **_**Meet me in the guitar store, and come alone**

**Christine: who is this?**

**404-123-1342: just come to the guitar store, COME ALONE**

**Christine: fine, ill be there in a few minutes.**

**404-12-1342: good, and remember, come alone!**

**Christine: ok, i get it!**

There was no reply after that. I looked up at Justin. Who was looking back at me.

"is something wrong?" he asked.

"some random person wants me to go to the guitar store" i said.

"ok, then. Lets go" he got up. I pulled his arm and pushed him back into his seat.

"i have to go alone" i looked at him apologetically.

"i can stand outside the door. I dont want you to leave me" he smiled. I smiled back.

"ok then." i giggled. We got up and walked to the guitar store.

When we got there, the door was closed, but not locked.

"you have to stay out here justin. I have to go in alone."

"but whyyy?" he whined.

"they said i had to. If something goes wrong, ill scream and you can save me." i smiled, hugging him.

"fine, love." he smiled back, " be careful."

"i will. cya" i walked inside the guitar store. All the lightes were off, and i was beginning to get scared. Then, a light shined in the middle of the room, music started blasting, it sounded familiar. Ryan's face lit up, he started singing pick me. I had different emotions in my head, but i was with justin!? there could be NO way that i liked ryan again, thats impossible. Ryan walked up closer to me, touching my cheek, and pulling me closer to him. I pulled back, which led him to pull closer, seconds later i was beginning to get angry. I tried to make a run for it, but a familiar angry force stopped me to it.

"Get away from her!" shouted justin from behind me. I was grateful that he came inside.

"or what?" ryan said, shoving him.

"this" justin yelled, pushing ryan to the ground, then jumped on top of him, punching him. Ryan punched back, and hard, Justin fell back with a thump. His hat fell off.

"Justin!" i raced over to him, "are you ok?"

"yeah, im alright" he got up fixing his hat, "i just gotta do something."

He got up to ryan and smacked him across the face, "dont touch my girl." he held up one finger, "dont touch my hat" he held up another. (_sound familiar?? dont touch my mama dont touch my Doritos. haha :P superbowl commercial.) _

"your girl? she is my girl." he punched justin in the area that guys do not wanna be punched in. He hunched over, his face turned red. Justin kicked him, and wrestled him down to the ground.

"hey! stop it!" i yelled. "you guys, quit it!"

Suddenly, a security guard came in and separated them. Justin tried kicking ryan again.

"excuse me miss." the security guard looked at me,"which one do you want escorted out of the mall?"

"huh?" i asked. looking straight a justin.

"which one of these guys do you want to be escorted?" he asked, "i dont wanna leave you here all alone. so take your pick."

Instantly, justin began singing pick me. Ryan looked angry, and interrupted him, by singing it as well. This was a very hard choice. Justin, he was sweet, cute, he understood me, and he gave me butterflies in my stomach. But me and ryan had alot of history. Who was i gonna pick???

AN: _who is she gonna pick? ryan or justin?? I dont wanna leave you wondering for too long, so ima update asap. christine, remember : *aww guy walks by* chicka chicka bam bam! hahaha, gud timesss btw: i decided to stop writing summer romance, and just write this and the story about anthony and madina, so yeahhhh, i luv the song say ahh haha (: xoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

AN: _ready for sum more????? well, here u go. Who will christine pick? Ryan, the guy she luved for a long time? Or Justin, the guy she luved ever since she met him?? _

"you should pick me" Justin sang.

"NO! You should pick me!" Ryan sang as well.

"ummm, ill pick... J-Justin" I said, looking at justin, his face lit up, as ryans face fell. I know that ryan was my boyfriend for a long time, but what he did hurt, I couldnt find a place in my heart for him. Justin took that place.

"your free to go" he put justin down, "but you sir, your coming with me" he looked at ryan.

"christine! I thought what we had was special!" he screamed as the guard took him away.

"yeah, well, you should have thought about that before you kissed kayla. Oh, yeah, and um, who was there when I needed a sholder to cry on?" I looked at justin, who was grinning, "thats right, Justin!"

"wait!" said ryan as they walked out of the store, "dont let them take me!!"

"c'mon" Justin smiled, wrapping his arm around me, he led me outside the store. We walked around the mall for about a half an hour.

"umm, justin I have to go use the restroom, ill be right back" I said, walking towards the restrooms.

"k, ill wait for you." he smiled.

I laughed remembering the last time he waited for me to get out of the restroom, " I thought you would"

Once I was done, I walked outside, and Justin was standing there with a small square box.

"this is for you, gorgeous" he smiled, handing me the box.

I opened it, inside was a diamond necklace with a a heart that was ingraved 'christine & justin', I picked it up, looking at it, it was really beautiful. "Justin this is ama--"

He intergected me, "dont say it, baby. You picked me, instead of ryan. I- I love you" he smiled, inching closer to me.

"I love you too" I said, and I meant it, I really did love Justin, and he loved me. He placed his soft lips on mine. Planting a kiss. Nothing in the world could compare to this moment.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: hey, guys, sorry the last chapter was really short, i wrote more but i forgot to save it, so, yeah, here is the "extended ending" ahaha :P anyways, did u see that video on youtube about justin bieber doing the hairflick thing, oh my, that clip was making me crack up!!! i just love it! its hilarious and attractive! its called, **Justin Bieber's hairflick ;)** (dont forget the smiley face) ok, so u asked for it, and here we go: _

_j'aime le bieber de Justin ;D french for i love justin bieber _

*Nothing in the world could compare to this moment*

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, rubble from the ceiling began to fall on us as we shielded our heads. Screams from every end of the hall ways.

"EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" somebody shouted.

"dont worry christine, ill protect you." he said, pulling his arm over my head. I quivered, my heart was beating non-stop. It lasted a few seconds, nothing too big.

"are you ok?" he asked me.

"yeah, im fine, are you?" i asked back.

"im good"

"thanks for shielding me, ryan would have never done that."

"well, im not rya--..." suddenly, an aftershake interrupted him. I held in my breath, knowing i could take an aftershake.

"well, that was a pretty big aftershake" i said when it was over.

"yeah, it was" he replied, hugging me.

"i need to tell--" he cut me off

"CHRISTINE!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!!" he yelled, i turned around, and before i could look back at Justin, i was hit in the back of the head with a big object. The pain was nothing compared to the fact that i wouldnt be able to see Justin.

"CHRISTINE! ARE YOU OK!?" he asked, his voice began to shake, he was about to cry. I was unconsious, on the ground, wrapped in Justins arms.... TILL THIS DAY LOVE IS THE ONLY THING THAT KEEPS ME ALIVE...........

Turns out i had a head concussion, and i need to be in the hospital for atleast two weeks. I was lying on the hospital bed, my mom was sitting on the couch her eyes were red from crying and my sister was sitting next to her, eyes red as well. Suhyr was sitting beside me, holding my hand and a box of tissues she used for her tears.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. My mom opened it, and Justin walked in, the minute he got in, he fainted. Everybody in the room raced to Justin's side. My eyes began to fill with tears, as i tugged on my IV to help him. It didnt work. More tears came down my cheeks, as my mom ordered my sister to get the nurse down the hall and for suhyr to help justin onto the couch.

"what happened here?" asked the nurse when she came inside with a wheelchair

"basically, the minute he got in he fainted" my sister replied.

"and why is the patinet crying?" she whispered back, pointing at me. Obviously, not wanting me to here, yet i did.

"thats her boyfriend, umm, she really loves him." she answered.

The nurse put justin in the chair and drove him around to me, "here you go honey, tell him how you feel, or kiss him on the cheek, whatever you prefer." she smiled at me.

I tugged as hard as possible on my IV and grabbed justin, and i did a full on LIP KISS, i didnt care about the people in the room. I hugged him tightly, took a last look at his beautiful face, his eyes were closed, and his skin was pale white, it made me cry even more. I thought to myself, _nothing can break us apart, not even death...._

_AN: sooo, how did u like it?? christine, plz update mine! hope u enjoyed, plz review!!! (:_


	8. Chapter 8

AN: _heyyy, guys, well, yesterday was justin bieber's birthdayyyy!!!! i luvvvvv himmm so much_, i wrote him a lil poem-ish thing "**Baby**, i need that **first dance** just **one time** so you can **love me**ill be ur **favorite girl **and we'll be **down to earth**, your **bigger**and im unknown so plz make me **one less lonely girl**. Justin, you light up the world with one simple smile, you make girls melt with your gorgeous brown eyes, you've started a trend with the hair flick thing! I LOVE U JUSTIN BIEBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (: _so yeah, thats it, and now back to the story_:

_whoa, where the fuck am i_? i thought to myself. I was in a dark room and i was still in my hospital clothes and my IV machine was attached to my wrist. Suddenly, i saw three boys standing in front of me, there faces were covered by a potato sack though, so i couldnt find out who they were. I walked up slowly to them, i tried to pull the bag off one of their faces, but a loud creepy voice stopped me.

"take your pick" the voice said. It reminded me of justin and ryan, but wait, who was the other guy?

"umm, excuse me?" i asked back.

"you have 5 seconds to pick a guy, and that guy, shall be the one who really loves you.

"well, thats gonna be pretty difficult, since there are three guys here, and i only love justin" i replied with an attitude. I hesitated and pulled off one of the bags, thinking it would be justin, but it wasnt, it was bailey vitatoe!?!?! wtf??? he was my ex-boyfriend, i jumped back, a little shocked. He grinned satisfied, pulling me to him, but i pulled back. Which made him pull harder, i made a quick run for it, but he grabbed my arm pulling it hard. The arm with the IV in it. I cried out in pain. I woke up to a knock at my door. I quickly fixed my hair, just in case it was justin.

"its open" i yelled.

Thinking it would be justin, but instead, Bailey comes inside the room, "hey, christine". I hesitantly looked around, kind of nervous, based on my dream, Bailey got stronger.

"umm, hey. what are you doing here?" i asked, still kinda scared.

"ryan told me you got in a bad accident, from the earthquake" he answered.

"ryan?" i asked, "how does he know?"

"i have no idea, but something about him and justin having a fight at the mall, or whatever"

"oh" i looked down, uncomfortably, starring at my IV.

"hey, does that hurt?" he asked breaking the silence.

"what this?" i aked pointing at my IV a little scared he would pull it, he was known for hurting girls, physically AND emotionally, "um, kinda, if you touch it then it hurts"

"then ima touch it" he joked, smirking. I laughed awkwardly.

"well, thanks for coming" i said, finally, in order for him to leave.

"leave? your throwing me out already!?" he shouted, nonchalantly.

"SHHHH!!!! my mom is asleep!" i pointed to her.

"christine, i have to tell you something." he said, coming closer to me.

I took a deep breath, then sighed, "what?"

"I LOVE YOU! please be my girlfriend again! the days we spent together meaned so much to me!" he burst out crying. I looked at him like he was a nutcase. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"come on in" i whisper-shouted.

"hey, christine, how you feelin?" asked the nurse, as she came in. Her eyes wandered around the room and she scrunched her eyebrows when she saw Bailey.

"im better."

"well, sweetheart, i have a surprise for you!" she smiled excitedly.

"what?"

"you can go see your boyfriend." she grinned.

And with that i ran out of the room, pulling the IV machine next to me. Then i stopped half-way down the hall and turned around.

"wait. what room?" i asked, laughing at myself for rushing off before i even knew where i was going.

"room 13B" she laughed. (_AN: get it christine, 13 b hahaaa_ :)

"thanks" i ran back, happily. Finally, in 2 days, i was going to be able to see justin again. I found room 13B and knocked on the door.

"hold on" i heard pattie's voice. (_pattie is justins mom, if you didnt already kno that) _she opened the door, and i smiled kindly.

"hey, sweetie" she pulled me into a hug, "how are you feelin?"

"im fine, thanks" i said when i pulled back, "hows justin?"

"he is asleep, but you can come in and stay with him, im gonna run to the food court really quick."

"k, bye" i smiled, as she shut the door. I sat next to justin. I felt the urge to wake him up, i just ran my fingers through my hair, and let out a sigh. Then i cuddled close by him, making sure i didnt wake him. I rested my head on his shoulder, and i saw by the corner of my eye, he was awake.

"getting a lil bit cozy, aren't we?" he said, jokingly.

"i thought you were asleep." i blushed, "how are you feeling?"

"does it really matter how i feel? The real question is how do you feel?" he gazed into my eyes, almost making me melt.

"im fine, and you?"

"getting better." he smiled, "and can we do the whole cuddling thing again? I liked it"

I cuddled next to him, my head was lieing on his chest, as he ran his hands through my hair. "why did you faint justin?" i asked, breaking the silence.

"when i saw that you were sick and lying in the hospital bed, it made me feel like i didnt do my job."

"what job?" i asked.

"my job is to protect you, your my princess, and am i your prince?"

"definitely" i grabbed his chin, pulling him into a kiss. I had to watch out, and make sure i wasnt going too far, i didnt want Pattie to walk in on us, thinking we were doing "naughty" inappropriate things. The kiss lasted a few minutes, and we were interrupted by the door opening. My heart was beating quickly, thinking it would be Pattie, but instead, I was staring back at Bailey and Ryan's faces. Both of them looked like they were about to cry. I looked at justin, and he looked back at me. HELLO DRAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AN: _soooo, how did u like it!?!?!? i guess this makes up for the last two chapters being soo short. Christine, plz update b/c you are a dream!!!!!! hope you enjoyed! plzz plzzz reviewwww (:_


	9. Chapter 9

AN: _listening to i wont apologize by selena gomez, gosh, that song is so freakin addicting.... so is naturally (: those are my songs right theree ;D well, at the end of the last chapter, it leaves off when Bailey and Ryan catch Justin and Christine kiss, so lets just start off from there :D BTW: there is profanity in this chapter, just a heads up ;)_

"Umm, so hows it going?" i asked instantly trying to clear up the akwardness in the room.

"CHRISTINE, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER FALL FOR JUSTIN!!?!?!?!!!" ryan shouted. My heart beated quickly, thinking justin would hate me forever. I looked at him, but he just smiled back. PHEW!!!!

"dude" justin laughed, "you are an idiot! werent you the one that said you only wanted to go out with her to get her pregnant??" Ryan's face got red as i gasped.

"justin, your a fuckin bitch! you probably only like her because you wanted to get caitlin jealous!" ryan shot back.

"first of all, i love Christine, i would never do that to her. And second of all, i broke up with caitlin, so why would i want to make her jealous?? get your facts straight, dumbass!" justin's face was calm, ryan, on the other hand, was red as a tomato.

"wait, wait, wait!" i said, "hold up, you only went out with me to get me pregnant!?!?!" i looked directly at ryan, glaring at him.

"well, kindaaa sortaaa..." he looked down at his face. I shook my head, regretting the fact that i went out with this douche.

Ryan and justin, shot out more mean comments about one another. And i just stood there, mentally cheering for justin. Suddenly, i couldnt see anything, my mouth and eyes was covered and i was being carried, i lost my temper, and began screaming, but the person, whoever it was, tightened there hand, making it hard for me to talk, let alone breath. After a few seconds i felt my feet touch the ground and i let out a sigh as they removed there hand from my eyes and mouth, suddenly i saw a bright light and the door close. I could tell from a few seconds of light, i was in a closet so i tried to find the light switch. After i found it, i was looking straight back at....

"BAILEY!?!?! what the fuck!?!" i cursed out loud. Being away from justin did this to me.

"i thought we should talk a little." he grinned, closing the lights. But i turned it back on, then he turned it off, and i turned it on, and we were having a light fight for a minute long.

"OK! stop it! what do you want anyways? i need to get back to justin" i opened the door, but he shut it quickly.

"i love you" he looked into my eyes, but this was a little akward, so i looked down at the floor.

"whats your point, bailey?"

"i want you back."

"obviously, im with justin."

"ok, then that means your going to break up with him, right?"

"no!? that doesnt mean im going to break up with justin! I would never do that"

"but dont you atleast want me a little?"

"bailey, your sweet and cute, and really funny, but i love justin, with all my heart. I think you should really stop liking me."

"but i cant! dont you understand that?"

"i do, bailey, i really do, but i cant just give up on justin, for you. Like i just said, i love--.." he cut me off, placing his lips over mine, at first, i thought this would be the only way he could leave me alone, after a second, i pulled back, but he pushed me into him, forcing me into him. Seconds later, i heard a familiar voice, and the hallways bright light.

"oh justin!!" it was ryan, he grinned, then ran off, "justin! i found her" he yelled, running like the wind towards justin's room.

I looked back at Bailey, who looked back as calm as a person on a vacation at the Bahamas, "well, thanks alot" i said, sarcastically with a bit of an attitude.

"oh, ok." he said, nonchalantly, laughing.(_christine, thats sumthin bailiey would so say!! lol)_ But i really didnt see what was so humorous about that. I just rolled my eyes, and sighed, running off to catch up with Ryan. But once i got to justin's room, he was already talking to justin at the door of the room, justin's face fell to a frown when he saw me, he slammed the door in my face, and ryan just shrugged, walking to the food court, with absolutely NO guilt on his conscience.

I knocked on the door, "please, justin, give me a chance to explain"

"why should i?"

"because, i love you?" it came out as more of a question, but i really did mean it.

"yeah right." he replied, his voice was beginning to shake, and i could feel my throat lock.

"Bailey kissed me, i didnt kiss him, and he wouldnt let me go. I had no other way of getting my point across."

"what point?"

"that i dont like him, i love you, and only you.i would never kiss bailey, please just believe me, he kissed me" i said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"you know, that excuse is even lamer than my dog ate my homework." he shot back, my heart sped up, along with my tears.

[JUSTIN'S P.O.V.]

Wow, i never thought my relationship with christine would ever end. I heard her sobbing and sniffling outside my door. And i thought to myself, what i told christine, _i would rather die than see you cry._ I quickly raced to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

"You could atleast give me a better excuse, and maybe i would believe you." i said, she was sitting on the ground, with her legs curled up, in fetal position.

She looked down at the necklace i gave her, "throughout the whole entire earthquake, i had this on, i kept it, making sure it wouldnt fall, because i love you."

"wow," i looked surprised, loving her all over again, "really?"

"positive." she smiled.

I sat down next to her, putting my arm around her, "promise me one thing?"

"anything"

"dont cry, it makes me feel the need to committ suicide." i replied, kissing her gently, noticing there was a cut on her lip probably from the earthquake. I didnt mind though.

She pulled back a little, "i would never cry if im with you."

AN: _whoa, baby, that was a whole lotta writing for me.. im so glad i updated today. well, did u like it?? please review, your reviews mean the world to me :D_


	10. Chapter 10

AN: _omgg, have u guys heard kiss and tell by justin bieber???? its really good!! oh yeahh, im writing a story called when i look at you, so please feel free to read that as well ! (: here we go, chapter 10!!_

Thank god things were working out between me and Justin.... I was lying on my bed reading eclipse when my phone vibrated, i lifted the screen to my face and smiled when i saw justin's name.

**Justin: heyy, beautiful (: i was wondering if you wanted u go get a burger or sumthin?**

**Christine: sorry, i cant **i lied, maybe this would go somewhere, maybe he would beg...

**Justin: aww :( why not??**

**Christine: b/c i found a new bf **i bit my nail while i waited for a response.

**INCOMING CALL: JUSTIN BIEBER**

I smiled to myself, he could be the one...

"hello?" i answered, holding back my laughter.

"hey its me" i heard his voice shake, as i tried to suppress my laughing.

"oh, hey" i replied with a solid tone. This was just too hilarious.

"you found a new boyfriend?" his voice shook even more, he sounded like he was about to burst out crying.

"YOU PASSED JUSTIN!!!" i bellowed into my phone, laughing hysterically.

"passed what?"

"your officially the one" i blurted without thinking.

"huh?" i heard his voice go from sad to happy. It made my insides warm with joy.

"that was just a test, and you passed it. Now i know for sure our love is true!"

He didnt respond, my smile faded and i was afraid he didnt care or worse, he rejected it.

"YESSSSS!!!!!!" i heard his voice fill with happieness. I sighed of relief. "i knew you were the one for me when i first laid my eyes on you."

I felt a pang inside of me. It was.....love.....

"well, you still wanna go get a burger?" i asked.

"of course"

"ok, bye" i was about to hang up but he stopped me.

"WAIT!!"

"what?"

"i love you"

I smiled, "i love you too, bye"

"bye"

I raced to my closet and grabbed a purple plaid mini from abercrombie and fitch, i paired it with a purple tank and a gray cardigan and some dark brown boots. I added a few black necklaces and ran to my restroom to touch up my hair. When i came back from the restroom, i had a new message from justin.

**Justin: 'aye shawty! im outside, came quickly, its freezing.**

**Christine: oh, sorry, be right there.**

I ran out the door and saw justin leaning against a black stretch limo. Once he saw me his face lit up and he walked quickly to me.

"a limo?" i asked, smirking.

"only the best for my girl" he smiled, i returned the smile and we both slid into the limo. He cranked up the radio and we both danced to bed rock. (_AN: i luv that song so much:)_

**[Justin's p.o.v.]**

I sneaked a peak at Christine. She was perfect from head to toe. She had brains and beauty. She was sweet, caring, gorgeous, and above all, mine. I knew she was the one. And today was the day i was going to ask her "the question." Its the question every guy dreams of asking the girl he loves. I had the ring in my pocket, and i knew the perfect way i was going to do it.

"umm, justin? This doesnt look like burger king?" she asked, noticing that we were heading down a different road then planned.

"i know"

"then where are we going?"

"its a surprise" i smiled.

"ohhhh, i love surprises!!" she smiled back, snuggling close to me, i wrapped my arms around her. I got butterflies in my stomach every time we touch, and this was one of those times. When we got to our destination i escorted her out of the car.

"Justin, where are we?" she asked. I slid my arm around her waist.

"just close your eyes."

"fine" she shut her eyes, "but last time somebody told me to do that, i had my first kiss!" she giggled.

I laughed, "its ok, trust me" i led her towards the edge of the beach, where the water hit the shore.

"ok, are you ready for your surprise?" i got down on one knee.

"definitely!" she smiled.

"ok, open your eyes."

"okay" she giggled.

"will you marry me?" i asked, holding the ring to her face.

AN: _DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! lol, reviewwww pleaseee (:_


	11. Chapter 11

AN: _are you ready to see what christine is gonna say?????? i sure am! and im the one thats writing it!! (: enjoyyy ;D btw: in the story, they are about 17 k? xoxo_

**[Christine's P.O.V.]**

Everything was happening too quick. One minute me and justin are just boyfriend and girlfriend and the next minute, he is proposing to me! I had NO idea how i was going to answer ths question. I loved him, but we were too young. I wanted to be with Justin for the rest of my life, but i wanted to experience new things.

I looked down at him, he was looking up at me, his eyes were sparkling with sincere honesty and compassion.

YES OR NO!?!?!?! JUST PICK SOMETHING CHRISTINE!!!!!!!!!!! BEFORE TIME RUNS OUTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"y-yes?" i hesitated, it came out as more of a question. Justin's face lit up as he placed the ring on my ring finger. He lifted himself of the ground, and smiled into my eyes.

"I love you christine!" he picked me up 'bridal style'.

"just one thing?" i asked. The smile on his face faded.

"yeah, anything for you."

"arent we a little bit too young? i mean, i love you, and i want to be with you for the rest of my life! But what are our parents going to say?"

"If our parents really love us and aprriciate us, then im sure they will be perfectly fine with it. Im turning 18 in a few weeks, and you will be 18 next month." he smiled.

I took it all in for a minute. Everything was happening wayyy too quick. But the smile on justin's face led me to think that he had this all covered. IM GETTING MARRIED!

"well, then, i guess we have a wedding to plan!" i smiled, then hoped on top of his back and he gave me a piggy-back ride as we walked along the beach.

I decided the first thing i had to do was tell my mom. She has always been easy-going. And she thinks justin is a great guy for me, so this probably wont be so hard. I hid behind the kitchen, my mom was sitting at the table reading a magazine and drinking coffee. Justin was standing behind me, i thought i should go first and tell her, then justin would walk in and we could all talk about it.

"mom?" i asked, walking inside, "can we talk?"

"sure sweetie, whats up?" she set her magazine down, and smiled.

"You remember justin, right? My b-boyfriend?" i asked.

"yes" she looked concerned.

"well, i love him, and he loves me. And, i want to be with him for the rest of my life. And so does he"

"thats great, honey." she smiled again, then took a sip of her coffee.

"we want to get married" i finally said. She chocked on her coffee.

"what?" she looked more stunned then mad.

"we want to get married." said justin as he walked inside. Then smiled at me, and my mom.

"i told you to wait untill i gave you the que" i said through my teeth.

"sorry, i forgot" he mumbled back.

"ok, so what is going on here? im confused" said my mom.

"i want to marry your daughter." said justin, putting his arm around me.

"well, umm, this is happening all too quick. I guess, if justins mom is ok with it, then i guess im alright with the idea of you guys getting married!" my mom smiled. My whole body filled with joy. And i raced over to hug her.

"i already asked my mom, and she said ok." smiled justin. I ran over to him and he hugged me, then lifted me off the ground and spun me around.

"wait?" I stopped laughing, and controlled myself, my smile turned into a frown.

"what?" asked justin.

"what about ryan? and bailey?" i asked. I looked around the room, no body had an answer. All the smiles faded and the room suddenly got awkward.

AN: _oh, suh-nap! what are they gonna do about ryan and bailey? they love christine, no way they are gonna be cool with the idea of them getting married!!! review please (: hope u enjoyed!_


	12. Chapter 12

AN: _goshhh, todayyy was hilarious!! My friend, Madina's crush waved at her(he likes her too), and while she was waving back, her tray (we were at lunch) tilted and her milk fell off and landed on my tray, her face was sooooo redd, i luv her, but i was trying soooo hard not to laugh, once we got to our table we both could not stop laughing!!!!!! (: do you hav any embarrasing stories that happened between you and ur crush?? tell me please, im begging you, madina would love them, it would make her feel so much more better! :P haha, well, enjoy (: xoxo _

_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A LIL BIT 'GRAPHIC' AT THE END!!!! NO I AM NOT A PERV, BUT IT FIT THE STORY NICELY, SO I AM FORCED TO WRITE IT!!_

I cant believe it! Like life wasnt already great with Justin, and now im going to spend everyday with him!!!!!! Life couldnt get any better...

"hey, whats this?" asked justin, picking up a trophey. We were inside my living room, i was watching TV while he walked around and messed around with things. My parents werent at home.

"its my trophey for horse back riding. I got 1st place" i said, flipping through channels on my tv.

"wow, thats pretty cool." he replied, than sat next to me. Watching me as i flipped channels.

I glanced over at him, "may i help you?" i giggled, while he stared at me.

"nothing, your just gorgeous" he smiled, kissing me on the cheek.

"thanks, your really sweet." i smile back.

"umm, can we talk?" he asked, still looking straight at me.

I muted the tv, and faced him, "sure, whats up?"

"you love me right?"

"of course i love you. do you love me?"

"obviously, or i wouldnt have asked you to marry me!" he smiled.

I giggled, "ok, so whats really bothering you?"

"when you really know you love somebody, you can, you know, do things that you know are right" he looked around nervously, like it was awkward to say.

I scrunched my eyebrows, "i dont get what your talking about"

"im sayin, if you really love somebody, dont you think that you and that person, should, you know...." he nuged my shoulder, but i was still confused.

"i still dont understand justin."

"when you get married to somebody, you do that thing. The thing you do that makes a baby."

"OHHHHHH, you mean sex???" i asked, finally figured it out.

"exactly, since were getting married, dont you think--"

"ohh look, spongebob is on!!!" i interjected, facing the tv and un-muting it, eager to end the subject.

He grabbed the remote from me, and hit the power off button, "im serious, do you wanna?"

"wanna what?" i asked, like i hadnt even known we were talking about it.

"HAVE SEX!!! for goodness sake, christine, do you want to have sex with me or not?"

"well, you know i love you, but i really dont wanna go through the consequences of that." I brought my attention back to the TV, but he lightly grabbed my chin and faced me towards him.

"we are getting married right? and isnt that what married people do?" he begged.

"hmm..." i brought it all in. we are getting married, and that is what married people do. and there is always such thing as a condom right??

"so...?" he nugded my arm again.

"fineeee" i sighed, his begging eyes and gorgeous smile won me over.

"have i ever told you i love you?" he picked me up bridal style,and walked to my room.

I giggled, nervously, "yeah"

He closed the door behind him gently and locked it. Leaving my virginity in the living room...

AND SPONGEBOB TOO!!!! (:

AN: _i freakin luvvv spongebob!! haha, i hope to either marry him, my crush, or justin bieber sum day! lol, well, this chap was crazzzyyy!!!! and the nexts are gonna be crazy as well!! so read on to find out!! I luvv u guyss (: if u luv me too (no homo) revieww(: xoxo_


End file.
